comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurt Wagner (Earth-7045)
Born to a malevolent mutant, Azazel, and the shapeshifting mutant terrorist, Mystique, Kurt Wagner was abandoned at birth, due to his demonic appearance, and raised highly religious by circus Romani. Born with a unnatural level of gymnastic agility and later gaining the ability to teleport, Kurt became a high wire wonder, until a violent mob drove him from the circus. Saved by Professor Charles Xavier, Kurt joined the X-Men as Nightcrawler and has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans for most of his life. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Teleporter Powers *'Teleportation' **'Subconscious Spatial Awareness': Nightcrawler has a very limited subconscious extrasensory ability that prevents him from teleporting himself so that his feet, for example, would materialize below the surface of the local ground. Because this ability is so limited, however, Nightcrawler will not teleport into any place that he cannot see or has not seen in the past. If Nightcrawler teleported himself into an unfamiliar area, he would run the risk of materializing partially or entirely within a solid object. If too much of his body materialized within a solid object, he would probably be killed. *'Setae': Nightcrawler can stick to objects with the gecko-like setae on the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. *'Flexible Bone Structure': Nightcrawler's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *'Camouflage': He has limited abilities to blend into shadows, both as a result of his indigo fur and his connection to the light-bending attributes of the dimension through which he teleports. This is also the explanation for why he constantly appears in shadow, even in direct light. *'Prehensile Tail': Nightcrawler has a tail allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. *'Night Vision': Nightcrawler's always glowing eyes grant him a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' Abilities *'Master Acrobat' *'Master Combatant': he is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and a master at fencing, which he can even perform with his tail, which is strong enough to support his entire body weight. Martial arts training. *'Medicine': he has been the team medic when there weren't any qualified X-Men around to do so. *'Multilingual': Nightcrawler is fluent in various languages due to his youth travelling around Europe as the star performer in a circus and knowing the language of wherever they were that week was very handy. He speaks his native German along with English, French, Spanish, and Italian. Professor X has downloaded both Russian and Japanese into his students minds. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Image Inducer': at one time he always wore his image inducer in public because he was afraid of how people would treat him because of his mutation. He still has his image inducer, but hardly ever uses it unless he needs to. Transportation *Teleportation *X-Men Blackbird Weapons *'Fencing foils' Trivia *Kurt is known for being a devout Roman Catholic. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Germans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Teleportation Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Wall Scaling Category:Enhanced Flexibility Category:Camouflage Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Medicine Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Disguise Category:Sword Wielders Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Christians Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Nightcrawler